Pitch Black DISCONTINUED
by JDGZ OVSH
Summary: Discontinued, Full rewrite has started under 'Reconstruction of the Darkness'. SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Chimon Fumihiro was once a man who lost all hope. One night in particular, he drank more than he should've despite his doctor's warnings; and managed to kill himself with alcohol poisoning. Little did he know, that action would make his afterlife spiral farther down than his life ever did. A dead man meets Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki just after Ichigo's first kill.

Chapter I

Final Words

 _ **Tokyo, Japan 9:27 P.M. J.S.T. January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2001**_

Chimon awoke, a series of tall building stretching up to the sky filled his vision. All the buildings were shades of grey or blue, advertisements plastered across all but a few, far in the distance. He took a moment to clear his head, finding himself in an alleyway, devoid of life, other than the flies hovering around a dumpster. The alley itself was little more than a dumpster, though; trash littering the ground. "One too many drinks. Pull yourself together." He mumbled, before clumsily staggering out the alley.

As he walked, or rather, hobbled down the road, he thought he heard howls; those of hunger, and fury. Glancing around, nobody noticed it, that he could tell, other than him. He decided to pay no heed to the howls, as apparently, they didn't exist. As he continued his search for something recognizable, or even someone, he found nothing, only stuck up business men, and careless city goers. Everything seemed… fine in the world, save for the annoying howls of the wind. He sat down in another alley, as no one in the city would like him dying on the sidewalk. He coughed violently as he sat, blood as black as night erupted from his mouth as he covered it. "I've had fifty too many, I think."

 _ **This is the end…**_ He thought, accepting his fate. _ **I thought I'd go out in a blaze of glory, kicking and screaming all the way… yet here I am, whimpering as I'm dragged into the depths of hell…**_ He chuckled at that, coughing some more. _**Do I have a place in heaven? Would hell cast me aside? Where do I belong?**_ He let his mind wander as he sat, waiting for the end to come, barely enough strength to stand. _**This isn't what I had planned.**_ He was strangely at peace as he slowly lost consciousness, clutching his father's pendant to his chest. His sight was the first to go, followed closely by his hearing, and finally, touch. He was only moments away from either the fabled heaven, or infamous hell, when he entered his mindscape. A crumbling, blackened desert plane, stretching as far as the eye could see, submerged in a seemingly endless ocean; and at the bottom he lay, chained to the ground itself. He chuckled once more, as even that faded into nothing…

…

He opened his eyes; that alone surprised him. He could see. As he examined himself, he noticed a chain attached to his chest. He got up and looked around, there was his body. "So that's how death works." He mumbled to himself, not completely believing it. He looked around, and heard the howling from before, but it was closer. Black creatures with bone white faces approached him, slowly. He tilted his head in confusion as they drew closer, never once straying from their course. He shook his head, trying to make sense of his predicament. "Let's see, I died, and now there's a strange chain attached to my chest. What does that mean? Am I in limbo? Or something else? And what was that vision?" He turned to the encroaching figures. "Look, guys, I can see you from all the way over here, and it's distracting me; go away." They simply looked to each other, confused by his statement, only to seemingly comply after a few moments.

He turned, only to see a man in a black shihakusho slowly approaching him, katana raised. He attempted to move out of the man's way, but he continued to follow. Chimon turned around, hoping to run, but he ran into the creatures from before. And they looked hungry. Looking around one final time, he also noticed a blue glow on a rooftop. With the creatures seemingly outmatched, they grabbed ahold of him, and left.

When he awoke, he found himself in a white desert, devoid of life. Except for what stood in front of him; a tall, off-white humanoid. It seemed curious about him, as he cowered away, trying to flee. It simply appeared in front of him, with a loud static following shortly after. He turned again, only for the same thing to occur. He fell on his back, and tried to back away, but he was too slow, as the creature jabbed one clawed arm into his chest. He felt his blood boiling as the creature seemed to fade from existence. Then he felt his very soul fighting itself; as his surroundings rapidly flashed between what seemed to be slums of a city, the alleyway he was taken from, a hall with a throne, and the desert he was just in. Then he only felt excruciating pain, as another figure dressed in a green jacket approached him in the alley, and held out a small blueish orb. Then nothing. No pain, no flashing, nothing. Everything was black…

…

There he was, in his collapsing, ocean-floor desert of a mindscape, chained to the ground. Three figures stood before him, enshrouded in the shadows the ocean produced. Flinching, Chimon felt the chains binding him break, the ocean disappearing, and the landscape of the flat desert floor being repaired. The first figure he could make out clearly; was a pale man seeming to be in his mid to late 30's, with black hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a cloak that waved eternally. The second was a tall, pale woman, looking to be in her late 20's, with contrasting electric blue eyes, and deep red hair, holding a 5-foot sword resembling a butcher knife with a serrated edge. The final figure was a tall man looking about 23-25, with skin, and hair as white as snow; black sclera, and yellow irises, a hole in his chest. "Who the hell are you? And why are you here?" Chimon asked, starting to panic.

" _I am Chimei-tekina Kanashimi, your Zanpakuto._ " Replied the woman.

" **My name is La Miseria Letal, and I am your hollow.** " The white man added.

"You may call me Nekrotisches Leiden, I am your quincy." The seemingly older man finished.

Fumihiro relaxed as they introduced themselves. "Okay, that works for me." He said, finally calm. "But what do you mean ' _my'_? And what are those things?"

" _We haven't much time, all we can say is: relax, and stay calm, everything is fine._ " He was about to respond when everything went dark again, but before he could panic, he drew in deep breaths, allowing himself to relax. He blinked a few times, the world returning around him. He was in the white desert, stretching for as far as he could see, looking at himself, he was mostly human in appearance; but his skin was white, he had two horns where his eyebrows should be, he had wings protruding just behind his shoulders, he had a face mask akin to a knight's helm, and his fingers came to points, though they were the same length as always. Remembering what the 'hollow' looked like in his mind, he felt his chest, noticing a hole roughly the size of the distance between his lungs. Remembering his father's pendant, he wasted no time searching for it, finding it attached to the hilt of a blade on his side.

He didn't complain, he had everything he needed, and wanted, even in the wasteland he found himself in. After all, he was dead, but that didn't stop him from noticing how everything he came across either backed away slowly, or eyed him suspiciously, or both. Still, he kept walking, waiting to find someone, or something, that would explain what was happening, and where he was. He kept walking, and walking, for what felt like millennia, before anything dared approach him, and even then, it was just a small lizard, that seemed attracted to him, though he gladly accepted the company, as it didn't seem to run for the hills when he came near. " **Getting friendly with the locals, are we? The others aren't too happy about this.** "

"Yeah, well, none of you are very talkative, and I doubt it could hurt me, given the reactions of everything else I've encountered." He stopped as he saw something other than white desert, and quartz trees, being a large dome-like building in the distance. He started walking towards it, since there wasn't anything else he could use as a landmark. The lizard jumped off, and scampered away after a time, leaving him to his thoughts.

"We're detecting something coming from that structure, it would be best if we teach you how to use each of our abilities before you arrive." Leiden said. "It would be best if you found someplace secluded to train. I will guide you there." Was all he said, as Chimon felt urges to go in specific directions, which led him to a cavern, devoid of anything.

" _If you wish to wield me, you must prove, and improve your strength, speed and endurance._ " Kanashimi said. " _We will start with laps around the mountain, followed by shikai training, and bankai training._ "

" **When her training is complete, I will step in; and push you beyond those limits.** " Letal added

"And once he is finished, I will train you to utilize those limits." Leiden finished. "Only then, will you be ready to face what lies inside that structure."

Chimon sighed. "Alright, but this better be worth it."

Letal chuckled evilly. " **If you survive, it will be** _ **far**_ **more than worth it.** "

* * *

Luckily, for Chimon training only took, what he guessed to be, around three months to complete; one for each portion of his abilities. It was hell. Kanashimi had never once allotted him a break, nor had Letal, and only a single day was allotted for him to recover during Leiden's training. His father's pendant was more important than he ever imagined, it being the only way for him to use his quincy abilities. Finally, after all that he took a week off to fully recover his spirit pressure. In addition, he found balance between his abilities; the hole in his chest gaining the quincy cross, yet remaining a hole; and the helm covering his face becoming a simple mouth guard. _**Stand up straight, walk with pride and dignity, show no hesitation. You are in control.**_ He repeated his teachings in his mind, walking toward the castle in Hueco Mundo.

A giant sand creature attacked him, claiming to be a guardian of sorts. "Hado #1: Sho." Were his only words as he passed by, obliterating it. Not wanting to spend days traveling, he used a combination of shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku; which he dubbed the 'whistling walk'. The technique creating a sharp, high-pitched whistle; allowing him to arrive in a matter of seconds. He started approaching the castle, only to be attacked by different kinds of defenses. "Ok, ok, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He turned around, and opened a Garganta, walking through. His senses were instantly assaulted by the presence of a hollow, and to his surprise, he watched it get cut down by a soul reaper, with another sitting in the background.

* * *

End Chapter I

* * *

Author's Note

CLIFFHANGER! I should probably clarify what role Chimon Fumihiro is going to play in the events of bleach.

-First off, sorry for the whole 'defenses' thing, I just couldn't come up with anything that made sense in the long run. And I am very aware how arbitrary 'defenses' is.

-Second, the Vasto Lorde that attacked him was my attempt to explain one way that they can be 'born'; being stabbed through the soul chain.

-Third, I need to clarify HOW he received his abilities. His father was a quincy, and his mother, a soul reaper; granting him the abilities of those races, and when he was assaulted by the Vasto Lorde, his quincy abilities attempted to save him by absorbing the reishi, reiatsu, and reiryoku in the immediate vicinity in order to prevent his soul from taking further damage; resulting in the hollow being absorbed.

-Fourth, his Zanpakuto having the quincy cross is the result of his Shinigami and quincy powers being in perfect harmony, ditto for the signature hollow's hole gaining one.

-Fifth, he is going to be over powered, simple as that. However, he is still inexperienced with true combat.

-Sixth, he will NOT be using many of his abilities initially, as, for example, resurrections are limiters for a reason; and shikai, and bankai are multipliers. I intend for him to use his quincy abilities exclusively until after the soul society arc, which he would start using his hollow abilities, and furthermore, during the war with Aizen, just after the Hueco Mundo infiltration, he will start using his Shinigami powers.

-Seventh, he was saved by Kisuke using his hogyoku to calm the waring abilities he possesses, which, during his training, Chimon finds balance for.

-Eighth, the reason I went for the arrancar look, is because they SEEM to be in better balance with their powers, even if their 'Zanpakuto' aren't really Zanpakuto. And I just added the cross in his hole for shits and giggles. (insert Lenny face here)

-Ninth, I plan on continuing this story past the blood war arc. But that's a long way off.

-Finally, I want this story to have inspiration drawn from the readers; so, if you have any criticisms, suggestions, corrections, etc. for the fic, share. I would love to see this story go places… if anyone ever finds it.

Additional notes

I am aware that this first chapter is entirely too fast paced, and plan on getting better over time, so I will not tolerate _**complaints**_ about its pace, unless they are contained in a full review; that being said, if you have suggestions for how to slow the pace, or make it more tolerable, I will listen gladly.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

A whole new world

Chimon froze, unsure of how to continue. There were two Shinigami standing in front of him, one with an unusually large sword, and the other with none. He gripped his Zanpakuto, preparing for anything.

"Who are you?" The armed one demanded.

"Chimon Fumihiro," He responded. "And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating."

"Investigating what?" The other Soul Reaper inquired.

"Everything having to do with death." He narrowed his eyes at her, noticing a sort of gleam in hers.

"I've got it covered!" She said, pulling a sketch book from her shihakusho. "There are two types of spirits in this world; the first type are normal spirits called wholes, the ones most above-average, or defective humans see. The second are evil or corrupted spirits called hollows; they will attack people, living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions?"

"No, you have made this much perfectly clear."

"Next, I am a soul reaper, or Shinigami; we have two main jobs, the first is to guide spirits to the afterlife, through Konso. The second, to exercise, or slay, hollows wherever we find them." Those words only put Chimon even more on edge than before. "Speaking of which, _what_ are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"And why not?" Ichigo asked.

"I would tell you if I knew myself." Those words seemed to shock both of the Shinigami present. "Now, I appreciate your explanation, but I need more info, so I must be going." He turned, intending on leaving using shunpo when the girl spoke once more.

"I can assist you further if that's of interest."

"How could you help me any further?" He replied, skeptically.

"Follow me." She stood, be it shakily, and started walking away. He looked at Ichigo for input, but all he did was shake his head, and go off in his own direction. Chimon stood there for a second, but followed reluctantly.

Eventually, they came across a candy store, though he could sense especially powerful kido around the area, and more attempting to mask the first. No one was outside, but he sensed four individuals inside. Rukia knocked on the door, and it cracked open. An almost cheerful voice responded.

"Ah, Rukia, I take it you need a gigai."

"Yes, and I have someone who you may want to meet." She responded.

He took a second to say anything else, before sighing. "Bring him in."

She opened the door the rest of the way, revealing a man in a green jacket, and striped hat; a cane at his side. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. Properly, at least." Chimon said, having recognized the jacket. The man almost dropped his cane in shock. "I take it you recognize me, or at least, _part_ of me?" Chimon asked.

"The pleasure is mine, the name's Kisuke Urahara." He said, finally recognizing Chimon. "Well then, I suppose we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

"I'm sorry if it doesn't quite feel right, since I never saw you before then, I had to take some… creative liberties."

"It fits fine, but given the age it seems to be, I take it you want me to enroll in the local high school?" Chimon was sporting a 5'9" gigai looking to be around 16 years old. He had black, almost blue hair, and green eyes. He was slender, yet fit, and he was wearing a black hooded jacket over a white shirt, and blue jeans.

"That would be correct, you and Rukia need to keep an eye on everyone there."

"Understood, I'll need to get used to the height difference, but that's about it. I'll go for a run to break into it."

"That's a good idea, make sure to make it there by lunch."

"Alright." He left with a wave behind him, zipping up the jacket half way, and throwing the hood on. He had to get his soul bound to the gigai properly, and get a feel for the layout of Karakura town.

* * *

He arrived just before lunch started, and was introduced to the class. A bunch of wackos as far as he was concerned, aside from the high reiryoku in a select few. His assigned seat was behind Ichigo's and Rukia sat next to him. He could only sigh as he and Rukia discovered that, knowing Kisuke was pulling strings. He and Rukia were just getting back from eating when they found him in the classroom.

"Hello, you're Ichigo, aren't you?" Rukia asked, as Chimon waved. Ichigo gasped as he saw Rukia, instantly recognizing her. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on, my name's Rukia, and this is my cousin Chimon." Chimon waved once more, making eye contact with Ichigo as he shouted and backed away.

"I- It's you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the matter with you?" Keigo asked.

"You three know each other?" Sato asked.

"No… I don't think I know him." Chimon responded.

"'Course not, we've never met before, right Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia and Chimon are brand new transfer students." Mizuiro commented.

"Nice ta meetcha." Keigo added.

"It's a pleasure." Rukia responded, holding out her hand.

"You too." Chimon added, nodding to them. "I'm gonna head up to the roof, I'm getting a headache."

"I'll come with you." Rukia said.

"Wait for me." Ichigo said, following them. Keigo looked to the others for clarification, Sato just shook his head, and Mizuiro shrugged.

"Alright, ya' nut jobs what do ya' think you're doin'?" Ichigo demanded.

"Our job." Chimon tried to clarify, leaning on the railing.

"How scary, you big brute." Rukia teased, receiving a chuckle from Chimon. "Jeepers, you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"First off, you can knock it off with that goody-two-shoes act, okay?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well I think it's pretty good, considering I learned it overnight." Rukia retorted.

"Impressed, I am." Chimon interjected in his best Yoda impression.

"Alright, forget it, now tell just what you're doing here anyway. Weren't ya' supposed to head back to your soul society or whatever?"

"We're doing our job." Chimon repeated.

"I can't. Only soul reapers can return to the soul society; I haven't the power anymore." Rukia stated, sadly.

"I could do it." Chimon muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Last night I lost almost all my powers to you, Ichigo."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this crappy gigai form for a while."

"What do you mean 'gigai'?"

"It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel in an emergency."

"Or if you need to communicate with those who don't have especially high reiryoku." Chimon added.

"And they need to stay in one until their powers return." Rukia finished.

"Oh, so that's why the others can see you, and Chimon."

"Indeedy." Chimon stated.

"So, until my powers return, you will be my substitute." Rukia demanded. Chimon gaped at her for a time, while Ichigo stared at her in confusion. "You have no right to refuse what you have already accepted."

"No way!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, boy. I'm just gonna go." Chimon said, as he walked off. Just moments later, however, he was thrusted out of his gigai, making him stumble for a moment.

"AH, CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well, at least nobody can hear him." Chimon said.

"What in the world did you do to me?" He asked, almost panicked.

"Follow me." Rukia commanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I feel it." Chimon said.

* * *

"Hey, where are we going." Ichigo asked.

"Almost there." Chimon answered.

"We're getting close." Rukia stated.

"Close to what?" Ichigo asked again.

"Our latest orders from the soul society." Rukia responded.

"In other words, a hollow, or a soul." Chimon clarified. "Or both." He said, as realization struck him. Only moments later a boy started screaming; a large arachnoid chasing him. Ichigo immediately jumped into action, trying to save the soul.

"Hold on, you said you weren't going to be a Shinigami." Rukia said, receiving a nod of confirmation from Chimon.

"So? I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ichigo retorted.

"Don't be dense! To a Shinigami, all souls are equal. If you save one, you must save all of them." Rukia demanded. "You must be willing to do _anything_ to save them."

Ichigo watched in silent thought, only to cut the hollow's front legs off when it got close to the child. It screeched in agony as it faded from existence.

"I take it you've made your decision?" Chimon asked.

"Hell no. I saved the kid because I felt like it. And what about last night? Were you thinking about your duty when you took that blow? I doubt it! Your duty is the last thing you think about when you save someone." The hollow reappeared, trying to take Ichigo by surprise. "At least, I choose to be different." He said, as he turned and stabbed the hollow in the face. It then collapsed, and evaporated. "You alright?" He asked the boy, who, for a split second, feared him. "If you don't want that to happen again, pass on." He stated, as he performed Konso. Rukia looking on in shock for a moment.

"You did that beautifully." Rukia commented.

"I'm gone." Ichigo said, as he marched off.

"That was certainly something." Chimon commented.

"Why didn't you intervene?" Rukia asked.

"Because I'm still conflicted myself." He said, looking away.

" _I will support any decision you make._ " Kanashimi stated. " _Though, I will still urge you to accept._ "

"As will I."

" **Quite frankly, I don't care.** "

* * *

"How long are you two going to follow me around?" Ichigo asked.

"Until you become a soul reaper." Rukia answered.

"Until it's convenient not to." Chimon added, shrugging. Not long after, a car came to a screeching halt, and drove away. Noticing the body, everyone came running.

"Orihime! You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, yeah." She answered.

"Did you just get hit by that car?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was just a little bump on my head, I'm fine."

"Little?" Chimon asked, rhetorically.

"Where'd that car go?" Ichigo asked

"It drove away." She responded.

"Orihime."

"Sorry." That caught Ichigo off guard, and he stood there for a second before responding.

"Alright, as long as you're okay, I guess." He and Rukia conversed for a moment, before Rukia greeted her a little too formally.

"Hello there, how are you." Rukia said.

"I'm doing great, thank you." Orihime responded.

"So, were you shopping?"

"Oh, yes. It seems my leaks, butter, banana, and bean jam made it too!"

"Oh, so she was always like this." Muttered Chimon, as he eyed her, trying to find the source of the residual reishi he was feeling.

"How did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia asked.

"I got it just now I think." Orihime answered.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"A little, but it won't keep me down." Orihime responded. Noting just how close Rukia had gotten. "Are you alright?"

"Um… you take care!" Rukia said, almost shooing her away.

"Man, she needs to pay more attention." Ichigo commented. Rukia just 'hummed in response.

"You're not imagining things; there was a little too much reishi on the bruise for it to be anything else." Chimon said.

* * *

They were walking down the sidewalk, in complete silence; Chimon was thinking something over, as well as Rukia, while Ichigo just seemed to focus on going forward.

"So then, Ichigo, are you close to that girl?" Rukia asked, nonchalantly.

"I feel like that depends on whether or not you're implying." Chimon chimed, receiving blushes from both parties, and getting a chuckle at their expense.

"Not really, aside from being a friend of a buddy of mine, we're no more than acquaintances." Ichigo answered, half attempting to distract himself.

* * *

"Any and all information is useful in some way." Chimon said, hoping to get something worth their time.

Ichigo thought for a moment before speaking up. "About three years ago, her older brother, Sora was in a car accident and died at our clinic. They were each other's only family. I only found out it was her recently."

"How in-tune were you then?" Rukia asked.

"Not nearly as much as now, I've only been able to see, and communicate with spirits recently." Rukia's face hardened for a brief moment. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." She brushed off. Ichigo stopped for a moment.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" He asked, watching as the two strode past him.

"Home." Rukia answered, Chimon pointing a thumb to her, as if it answered the posed question. Ichigo just shook his head, going home himself.

That night, he fell asleep quickly. Reaching his mindscape with ease; and there they stood, his guardians, and teachers. Though, his mindscape itself, had changed drastically. No longer were they in a black desert; but instead, a forest of ancient redwoods towered above them, a city of treehouses splayed out in a web of bridges. He was in awe, for what felt like hours, before he snapped himself out of it. He was here for a reason. He sat on the forest floor, cross legged, and listened to what the spirits had to say.

" _We're glad you came._ " Kanashimi spoke, a bit reluctantly.

" **Indeed.** " Snarled Letal

"You need to train more than you already have, in true combat; we are afraid you might die, since you have no experience with a foe. Search, Chimon, master your abilities, and become a hundred times as powerful as Juhabach could ever dream." Leiden said, still unknowing as to his own reference's meaning.

" _You, my student, have even more potential than that Ichigo character, despite you being the heads of his tails._ "

" **Don't allow anything to halt your march forward, become the soul king's superior, and slay all those whom stand in your way.** " Letal too, had no recollection of his reference's true meaning, but it sounded good, so they all just rolled with it.

"Thank you, everyone, for both the advice you've given me, and the encouragement. But, why bring me here to tell me this?" Chimon asked, confused.

" _ **Because WE will be your opponents.**_ " The three spirits demanded in unison. He instantly felt a chill down his spine, and he drew his sword, and summoned his bow. His sword, in its sealed state, was a katana with a black core, a white hilt and guard, and the sharp side of the blade glowing bright blue. His bow, was made of red energy, five 2.5-foot draw arms extending from the center, and a black ring connecting the arms roughly in the middle of each. Blue arrows with heads fit for spears materialized, their feathers 2-inches in length, to stabilize the 12-inch shafts.

* * *

End Chapter II

* * *

Author's notes:

Muahahahahahaha! More cliffhangers! Though it won't matter much if I keep finishing chapters in just 30 hours of the previous' release. At this point, it's just to keep me invested in the series. I truly enjoy writing this fic, and hope to keep it that way. You also got a glimpse at his weaponry, in all its unreleased glory. I'm trolling and I know it.

Additional notes:

In other news, I am slowly developing his powers, and plan on making this shit-show work for its payoff. Plans are also slowly falling together, and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for you. Also, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, this is my first fic on this site, soooo… sorry for how bad it is. But you better think of it as mediocre at least. I filled 6 full pages in word for this (before 0pt, after 8pt, line spacing multiple, at 1.08, 11pt Calibri).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A flurry of arrow fire immediately put Chimon on the defensive. Luckily, each spirit was using their respective energy only, which gave Chimon the advantage. Unluckily, there wasn't just one opponent. Letal pushed his way through the crossfire, drawing the attention of Chimon's sword. That was her opening. In a burst of shunpo, Kanashimi was slicing at Chimon's unguarded back. He grunted as he was so easily beaten.

"Again." Leiden commanded.

The four reset positions; Chimon sheathed his sword, and allowed his bow do dissipate. They stood for a moment, before Letal began the attack. Preparing for his strike, Chimon kicked him away, and drew his Zanpakuto. Leiden took his chance; speeding away, he drew his bow, and shot off arrows like a machine gun. Chimon retaliated with his own volley, before turning, and blocking a slash aimed at his neck. Pushing her away, he sped towards the distant quincy; upon arrival, he gathered energy into his bow, firing a shot that tore the ground apart as it passed, and made contact, effectively knocking Leiden out of the battle.

Letting his bow dissipate once more, he gripped his sword, ready for more attacks. He was gifted a slash at his shoulder, and a kick to his back. The serrated edge of the Zanpakuto cutting deeper than he cared for, despite the level of blut vene he was using. It was now clear that they were in for the kill. He shot is own sword up and into the other's path, catching one of the teeth, and deflecting it from his shoulder. He then pressed forward, loosing energy from his weapon and pushing the spirit away. He quickly turned on the hollow, smacking him with the flat of his blade.

Letal was sent in the opposite direction; giving him an opening to attack the blade spirit, which he took full advantage of. Kicking off, he burst through the smoke, landing another strike on the spirit. He pushed her into the ground, not letting a moment go to waste. He followed by pushing her back towards where they came from. He immediately knocked her sword away, and slashed at her neck; stopping her from continuing the battle. He still had an elusive hollow to deal with, and for his victory, was awarded a kick to his stomach.

Letal wasn't letting up, unlike the last two spirits, he didn't need to charge or rest between attacks, making him far more dangerous, if he could get close enough. Jumping back, Chimon utilized the advantage of his longer reach, batting away the hollow once more. He sheathed his blade, pulling out his bow so he never had to get close, and using both arms to put more energy into the attacks. Using Hirenkyaku, he never once let up his barrage of arrows from all directions, pinning the hollow to the spot he was in. Eventually, more and more arrows made it through his defenses, Letal's Hierro giving out. He too, was now defeated.

Chimon collapsed from exhaustion. Letting his bow fade one final time. His adrenaline no longer coursing like a river, he slowly felt his wounds, and muscles screaming at him for the thrashing he took. Waiting for his muscles to stop aching, he sat, waiting for the spirits to return. Once his muscles recovered, he set his mind to mending his wounds. Once he was finished with that too, he sat and waited longer.

" _And so, the student becomes the master._ " Kanashimi noted, approaching him.

"Though I can safely say you need to train more, you have done far better than we expected." Leiden added.

" **Hey, you beat us pretty soundly, I'm content with your progress.** "

"Well, thank you for the lesson, I really needed it."

" _Now, when are you going to tie up those 'loose ends' of yours?_ "

Chimon looked away, not daring to look Kanashimi in the eyes. He knew he needed to, but he didn't know if he could bear it, let alone them.

"You should do so relatively soon, I'm not sure it'll be this quiet for us for very long."

"Alright, I'll do it when I get the chance." He said, turning back to face them.

" _For now, you should wake._ "

"Alright, thanks again." He said, waking in the apartment he'd be calling home for the foreseeable future. Getting up, he noted the slightly lower reiryoku Ichigo's soul was giving off. "Must've missed a harsh battle." He muttered to himself. He took one look at the clock and knew he was late.

Chimon arrived just in time to hear Ichigo agree to be a substitute. He waited until they finished their conversation to say anything. "I trust he did well." He said, before stopping in front of them.

"Very well." Answered Rukia.

"Good, good." He responded, hesitating for a second.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, just… I'll need a weekend off in the near future. I… have personal matters to tend to."

She sighed before answering. "I'll have a talk with Kisuke, I'll let you know when we can let you go."

"Thank you."

Ichigo looked between the two for a moment. "What kind of 'personal matters'?"

Chimon shot him a glare, before taking a deep breath, and responding. "It's my life- _was_ my life, please, don't get involved." Those were his only words as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"Unlike you, some people didn't choose how they got their powers." Rukia replied. "From what I could get out of Kisuke, he had it worse than either of us."

"I'm surprised the burn healed so quickly." Ichigo commented.

"Don't be, I got the best kido grades in my class." Rukia stated, half bragging.

"So, there's a school for soul reapers?" Ichigo asked.

"Makes sense to me." Chimon said.

"You could call it that." She replied.

"So, you're together again." Mizuiro commented. "You three seem pretty chummy."

"Honestly, I feel like a third wheel." Chimon replied.

"Shut up you two." Chided Ichigo.

"Well, if nothing else, you do appear to be pretty close." Mizuiro clarified. "And since people talk, they might start thinking you're an item."

"The day I think of either of those two as something more than a relative and her friend, is the day I die." Chimon chuckled.

"If I really cared about what people think, my hair wouldn't be orange." Ichigo responded.

"True enough." Mizuiro finished. "Why, hello there."

"Hello, umm… Mizuiro, right?" Rukia responded.

"That's me. I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-"

"Pickin' up chicks." Ichigo interrupted, shocking Mizuiro, and making Chimon start chuckling.

"That's not cool, you could damage my reputation; and I like older women anyway." His clarification only made Chimon laugh harder.

"Like I said, keep an eye on him." Rukia didn't even pay attention to him, instead focusing on trying to poke a hole in her juice box. Chimon got her attention and showed her how to do it so she didn't look like an idiot.

"Rukia's here with you guys?" Keigo shouted from the exit onto the roof. "How'd that happen?"

"Ichigo brought her here." Mizuiro answered, making Chimon laugh again.

"Ichigo did?! What a guy!" Keigo again, shouted, giving him a thumb's up. "Hello, I'm Keigo Asano, and welcome lovely lady, to this garden of manliness." Chimon just laughed even harder as Keigo continued to make himself a bigger and bigger fool.

"Uh, hello." Rukia responded.

"Yeah! Lunch party! Right here! Right now! If you need anything, let me know." That was when the group noticed Sato standing there, and a few moments later, Chimon finally calmed down.

"Hey, chad." Ichigo greeted, looking him over for a moment. "So, what's with the bandages."

"Yeah, what happened to you?"

"I had a mishap, a steel beam fell on my head." Chad responded, like he stubbed a toe.

"Team, we hath found our tank." Chimon commented, getting socked in the arm by Rukia. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"And my hand got ran over by a motorcycle, the rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad."

"I hope he's okay." Chimon said, getting a nod from Sato, and another punch from Rukia.

"The only thing I want to know, is what exactly your body's made of." Ichigo noted.

"So, where'd you get the bird?" Keigo asked.

"My name's Yuichi Shibata, it's nice to meet you." The bird Spoke. Chimon was immediately on guard, and Ichigo seemed shocked. "What's your name?" Rukia looked to them both, and Chimon nodded.

"Look at how well this bird can talk." Keigo commented.

"So, Chad, where did you get this bird?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone… Gave him to me." Sato responded. Keigo was aggravated by his lack of detail, but it didn't seem to bother anyone else.

"It's not evil." Chimon simply stated. Getting turned heads from everyone but Rukia and Ichigo.

"You need to know," Ichigo said, once the others left to pay more attention to the bird. "Back in eighth grade was when I first met chad. My hair got me into a lot of fights, but one day, his timing couldn't've been better. I was in the middle of this little scrape; those guys meant business. Their leader tried to throw a cinder block at me, but chad took it and knocked him away, then the guy tried to kill him, but he just stood there, and took it; unfazed. He never fights back, no matter how much people egg him on."

"He's an odd one." Rukia said, getting a nod from Chimon.

The next morning, Chimon woke to the feeling of Rukia's reiryoku fluctuating. He immediately jumped out of bed, threw on his clothes, and rushed over to where he felt her.

"You're through now, hollow, another Shinigami's on his way here to finish you off for good." The hollow chuckled at that. "What's so funny?"

"Stupid, lazy soul reapers. It's no wonder you keep getting beaten every time you face us." A group of tiny frog-like hollows jumped onto them, and kept them pinned to the ground. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, now."

"Or the laces came untied." Chimon corrected.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Chimon Fumihiro, at your service." He responded, mockingly giving a bow.

"Cocky little sucker aint ya?" The hollow taunted.

Chimon frowned, and pointed at him. "Hado number one: sho." A blue ball of light shot from his finger, and hit the hollow, who was smirking. That didn't last as the ball hit him, and blasted him away. He sighed, and waited for the dust to clear. All that was left of the hollow was the top half of his mask. Suddenly, a giant gate rose from the ground, and the hollow repaired itself. Then the gate opened, and sucked the hollow in, only for it to be stabbed, and pulled in. The tiny creatures then dissolved into the air, leaving nothing behind.

Rukia sat there in shock, petrified by the sheer power his sho produced, then it clicked. "THAT WAS RESTRICTED?!" She yelled, catching the attention of an equally shocked Ichigo.

"What do you mean, restricted? And by how much?" Ichigo asked. Sato just sat in the background, listening to their conversation.

"Kisuke said his gigai only allows a thousandth of a percent of his reishi to be channeled through it." Rukia clarified.

"And that's how much power I put into it." Chimon retorted.

Rukia was shocked again. "That's now how the restriction works, it just means you only used one billionth of your power to totally annihilate that hollow." She almost whispered that, but everyone heard it. There was a moment of silence, as everyone looked at Chimon, eyes wide.

"Well, I don't want to be a pest, so I'll take off. Oh, and, good luck Yuichi." He said, walking away. From that point on, for everyone else, it was like a god was in their presence.

End Chapter III

Author's notes

Welp, that was fun. If you couldn't tell, I changed my mind about the whole power use thing; from now on, I'll just implement him using whatever powers fit the scene, and this time, that was him using sho to obliterate bomb-face (I'm too lazy to look up his name). and no cliffhanger this time. I hope you're happy. (seriously, no one tells me anything)


	4. Chapter 4

Text key

" _Zanpakuto Speech_ "

" **Inner hollow speech** "

"Inner quincy speech"

Chapter IV

 ** _RING_**

 ** _RING_**

 ** _RING_**

 ** _RING_**

 ** _RING_**

 ** _RI-_**

Chimon shut off his alarm, and got out of bed. Looking in the bathroom mirror, he noted the black lines in his eyes, which were akin to veins. He was also struggling to fine-tune the gigai's movements. He sighed, as he willed his power to recede; the lines in his eyes disappearing.

" **We can only keep this up for so much longer.** " Spoke a distorted voice.

"I am aware." Chimon sighed. "I will return there once we have confirmation our presence is unneeded."

" **So be it.** "

"Good morning." Rukia cheerfully greeted. "How are you all?"

"Aside from a nasty headache, fine." Chimon replied.

"Hey, good morning Rukia." Mizuiro responded.

"Ah, lovely as ever." Keigo complemented.

"This isn't like you, it's already third period." Mizuiro stated.

"Sorry, something came up." She giggled. "By the way, Ichigo, could Chimon and I steal you for a second?"

"Is it that time already? Geeze, all right." Chimon commented.

"Why would you need me?" Ichigo asked. "If you want to talk, then we can do so here." Rukia punched him in the gut, and dragged him off.

"I wonder why that happened." She said, as she left the room; not fooling anyone.

In the yard, Rukia handed Chimon what looked to be a PEZ dispenser, and tossed one to Ichigo.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"And why does it look like one of those candy dispensers from America?" Chimon added.

"It's Gikongan, a substitute soul. And that is an odd coincidence." She replied, brushing it off.

"So, I assume we swallow them whole?" Chimon half-asked.

"That's the idea."

"Why does it say 'soul candy'?" Ichigo asked, verbalizing Chimon's Inquiry.

"The soul society women's league complained, according to them 'Gikongan' wasn't cute enough."

"And why is it a duck?" He asked.

"That is not even what I ordered, I meant to get Chappy the rabbit."

"So, you wanted one shaped like a rabbit?"

"What's that? How dare you mock me?!"

"Pretty sure that was a legitimate question, Rukia." Chimon commented. "He's asking for more clarity than you're offering."

"Swallow one, and it will be." She commanded; Ichigo following directions soon after, and more reluctantly, Chimon. They both were soon looking back at their bodies, Ichigo's giving a mock solute, and Chimon's giving a more convincing one.

"I'm out of my body."

"Why are you surprised? Is that not what she JUST got done explaining?" Chimon chastised.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's body said, in a smooth, almost refined manner.

"Yeah, you're not gonna fool anyone." Chimon said.

"Chimon Fumihiro, reporting in." Chimon's gigai said.

"Neither are you." Ichigo scowled.

Rukia sighed. "We can correct them later, we have orders."

"Don't worry, leave everything to us." Ichigo's body said as they left.

"Take your time." Chimon's gigai finished.

[Focus Shift]

Once they were out of sight, the bodies started stretching; preparing for their venture. After a minute or two, Ichigo lightly jumped, kicking the fence, and breaking it. He was immediately smack upside the head by Chimon.

"The hell do you think you're doin'? Just because they aren't here, doesn't mean nobody's going to notice." Chimon's gigai scolded.

"Hey, what're you doing there? Aren't you in the ninth grade, group three?" A teacher yelled, holding a kendo stick. "Did you break that fence?"

"You see what you did? Needlessly drawing attention. Ya' fuckin' moron." The gigai fell silent, and the two slowly approached the man, jumping over him, and onto a wall behind him.

"Wha? They leaped to there?" The man asked, shocked.

Ichigo then jumped to the roof, Chimon following and smacking him in the back of the head a second time. "If you keep this up, we're both as good as mincemeat."

"Ok, ok, I'll tone it down." Ichigo half complained. "Tomorrow." He finished, taking off. Taking off after him, Chimon quickly realized where he was heading. Stopping in front of the building, Ichigo jumped to a 4th story window, shocking several students inside. "Excuse me, this is the ninth grade, group three-" Chimon cut Ichigo off, kicking him in the chest, and sending him flying.

"I apologize for the disturbance." He said, before kicking off the building, and promptly beating Ichigo. "I will not sacrifice my own safety, and freedom, because you're too stupid to realize that your actions have consequences!" He practically screamed.

The actions did not go unnoticed, several classes on that side of the building watching the events transpire. After a minute, Chimon stopped, breathing heavily. Ichigo stood, still a little dazed. They noticed the three they were supposed to be helping approaching, and fled.

[Focus Shift X2]

"Damnit, we lost 'em!" Ichigo shouted, scowling at the building they found themselves in.

"We've ran into a dead end." Rukia calmly stated.

"Look, soul reaper or no, we have to capture them." Ichigo demanded. "Wait a second, didn't you call them mod souls? What is that?"

"A while back, the soul society started a project dubbed 'Spearhead'." She started. "They took souls that had been modified for combat, and placed them in dead bodies, once their original souls had left them behind; to fight hollows. It was reprehensible. All of the souls selected for the project were altered to enhance their host." She began showing off the drawings she was making on the spot. "Understand so far?"

"Yeah, but your drawings are making the seriousness more of an undertone." Rukia quickly socked him in the face for his comment.

"But the project was rejected, since it would force corpses to fight."

"Yeah, nothing says discreet like dead people walking around attacking the air." Chimon piped in, trying to take the situation seriously; instead getting a punch from Rukia, and a glare from Ichigo. He just looked at them, honestly confused at why they were being so aggressive towards his comment.

"That was awfully malice of you." Rukia stated.

"Then remind me not to speak my mind. psychopaths aren't exactly known for being compassionate." He responded, leaving them in a slight stupor.

"In the end, all mod souls were ordered to be destroyed; but it seems some slipped through." Rukia finished, once she had recovered.

"Wait, so the soul in my body was made by the soul society, and they decided he's to be killed because he is what they made him to be?" Ichigo attempted to clarify.

"That's what it sounds like." Chimon replied.

"That's exactly right." Rukia confirmed.

"And you can honestly say that you're okay with it?" He directed to Rukia, preventing Chimon from saying anything else.

"Whether or not I'm okay with it doesn't matter. The soul society commanded it, I have no place questioning that. The soul society laws are put in place for the protection of all human souls."

"I'd beg to differ." Chimon grumbled.

"Well, we need to go, we need to get your bodies back." She commanded.

[Focus Shift X3]

Ichigo was jumping through the streets, leaping above buildings, and leaving everyone in awe. Except Chimon, who was chasing after him, attempting to stop him from continuing.

"Discreet! Discreet! What part of discreet do you not understand?!" Chimon was yelling. Ichigo then jumped onto a building, making Chimon lose sight of him. "Damnit." He angrily shouted through gritted teeth. He quickly tried to run after Ichigo, but was stopped in mid stride.

"Bakudo number one: Sai." The real Chimon approached his gigai, watching as the substitute soul attempted to break free, to no avail. He then used shunpo with his gigai on his shoulder to watch the others.

[Focus Shift X4]

His gigai panicked slightly when it saw Ichigo's body getting damaged; to which Chimon pointed out Ichigo and Rukia were approaching. Chimon was proven right not to be worried when Ichigo and his body slayed the hollow. They silently approached Ichigo and his body, listening to his explanation of what happened.

"Well, look who we have here." Kisuke commented, prompting Chimon to break the Kido that was holding his gigai in place, and dropping it. "So, we finally found you two. What a picture, you're all beat up and worn out, all that trouble for nothin'." He took his cane and knocked the soul pill out of Ichigo's body, turned around, and did the same to Chimon's. "Mission accomplished." He said, picking up the soul pill in Ichigo's body. Before he could do the same with the one from Chimon's however, he had already picked it up, looking over it.

"What would you have done if I let you take it?" Chimon asked, giving the man an inquisitive look.

"No choice, I would have destroyed it."

"You can see us, why? Who are you people?" Ichigo interrupted.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question." Kisuke responded, tossing the candy into the air. Before he could catch it, however, Rukia snatched it out of the air.

"I believe that's mine, thanks." She said, gripping it.

"Miss Kuchiki, I was about to take the one Chimon has, meaning you can't have that." Chimon tossed his to Rukia, deciding it better to let her decide what to do with them.

"Why not Kisuke, is it your policy to seize and destroy goods that your customers have paid for?"

"I'll give you a full refund."

"First, you're not operating within the law. Second, it's not your job to exterminate mod souls. Finally, I'm more than satisfied with my purchase, thank you." Chimon nudged her, signaling that she forgot something. "Speaking of purchases, when should we expect the others to arrive?"

Kisuke sighed, realizing there wasn't any point to arguing with her. "Within the next week or so, and I'll let Chimon here, take his leave when it does."

"Thank you for your excellent customer service."

"So, I don't get to fight?" Jinta asked.

"Here." Rukia ignored Jinta, and handed Ichigo his pellet, tossing Chimon his. Said anomaly shrugged and followed the others.

They were walking back, and stopped at a construction site, Ichigo holding his shoulder. "You're really feelin' it." Rukia commented, making Chimon chuckle.

"Sure am, that mod soul really plays rough." Ichigo confirmed, receiving another chuckle. He pulled the pill out of his pocket. "You tried to wreck me." No response. "Are you listening to me?" He yelled. About that time, Chimon burst into a low laugh for a moment.

"I must say, you look awfully silly yelling at a pill in public."

"I'm gonna take off." Chimon said, before the situation escalated.

Once he had arrived at his apartment, Chimon Immediately got to work on the assignments he had been given, only stopping to have dinner. Once he was finished, he went to sleep.

He awoke to the doorbell, and quickly answered it. "Hello, Kisuke." He said, once he opened the door. "I doubt you're here just to say hi, so what is it?"

"Quick, and to the point." Kisuke sighed. "The gigai you ordered have arrived, the soul glove is included, and all your bank accounts and such have been transferred."

"Excellent, I assume you took the money straight from the account?"

"Indeed, after all, it would be suspicious if I didn't."

"Alright. Thank you, sir."

"No problem, let's just hope I don't have to do it again." He remarked, getting a nod from Chimon. "I hope your trip goes well." He finished, leaving behind a crate labeled 'fragile items'.

Chimon promptly took it inside, making sure no one was watching. Opening the crate, He found 2 gigai; one female, resembling the one he was currently inhabiting, and being the one for the mod soul; and one male tailored to his exact specifications. He took the female, and set it on his bed, putting the soul glove beside it, after exiting his current gigai. Then he took a long look at the male. It had blood red hair, and electric blue eyes, standing in at 6'5", it was fit, yet almost slender. It was exactly as he ordered. He finished by putting his previous gigai on the bed, and entering his new one. Pocketing the mod soul, he left, and locked the door; putting up a sign stating: 'Left for vacation. Will return on June 18th', and notified the manager.

End Chapter IV

Author's Notes:

This chapter was fun to put together, and I will look forward to the next chapter or two, as they will diverge from the original story. for those who don't know, they will take place during the time Ichigo comes to terms with his mother's death, and fights grand fisher. Also, I'm glad everyone has been enjoying this fic so far, and I hope to keep that interest until the end. (that'd be a damn miracle)

Additional Notes:

Sorry this one took so long to release, I slept in for a full day, then got distracted reading another fanfic. I will release the next few chapters as soon as they are finished, to save time, and will consider writing a longer chapter to make up for the lack of one over the last day or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Text key

" _Zanpakuto Speech_ "

" **Inner hollow speech** "

"Inner quincy speech"

Chapter V

The promises one makes to thine own blood shalt never be broken.

The return To Tokyo

Chimon sighed, his voice wavering greatly as his nerves put his body on ice. He had made the trip in the required amount of time, thanks to his 'whistling walk', but… never had he been so reluctant to see them. All that separated them was a door, and that door was rather thin. He steeled himself, and knocked on the offending door, half hoping no one would answer. To his slight dismay, someone did answer, someone who, on his time of death, he never thought he'd see again. He didn't dare look her in the eyes; he knew she was spiritually aware, and even if he didn't use his gigai, she would know it was him. She was a woman 2 inches then he was now, with scarlet hair, and yellow eyes.

"Hey there, um…" He choked on his own throat for a second. "Mom." A resounding 'smack' could be heard from the next city block, Chimon being on the receiving end, and his crying mother on the delivering.

"You could at least try to tell us when something this big happens. We were all so worried." She could barely keep her already distraught composure from wavering any further.

"All?" Was the most intelligent answer he could muster.

"Your brother came by when he heard, he knows everything I do…" She said, before looking around. "Please, come in, I'll get your sister. We can talk about _everything_ then. Daichi is already in the dining room."

"Understood." He said, following her in. The two were chatting, until he walked in, and his brother froze. He never looked one of them in the eyes, finding his feet far more interesting. Rubbing his left arm, he broke the silence. "Hey, uh… sorry it took so long." He said with the best smile he could muster, turning to look at him. He was then assaulted by his sister, who had run across the room to hug him, crying. Surprised, at first, he did nothing, but when he realized what had happened, he returned the hug. "I didn't expect this from you, Ahmya." He said, jokingly.

"Shut up. Just… shut up." She responded, still buried in his shirt.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Aren't you going to say 'hello' to your big brother?" Daichi complained.

"Hello, Daichi." Chimon Chuckled. Rain could be heard, lightly tickling the windows of the house. After a few moments, his sister stopped crying, so Chimon looked to her once more.

"You good now?' He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She assured, almost whispering, and wiping her tears away.

"So;" He looked to his mother, who had been standing, and watching everything. "Now, or?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Now." She confirmed.

He sighed in response, gesturing to the table, and everyone sat, looking to him expectantly. He wove his tale, never once having to stop. When he finished, he took some solace in nobody having interrupted him. He saw how his mother looked at him, and knew what she was about to say, but didn't interrupt her.

"Get out." She ordered.

All the life in Chimon's eyes left. Everyone knowing why. He knew it was coming, but that only deepened the blow. "Yes mam." Was all he said, as he stood, and started walking away.

"Your father would be ashamed." He stopped, everyone else turning to her in shock. "Be glad I haven't killed you yet." The room was silent for a time, nobody daring to say a word. A single sound rang through the building, one nobody had predicted. Chuckling. Chimon had finally snapped.

"And I thought the _hollows_ were arrogant." He spat. "You want to know something? I never forgot your 'conversation' with dad." His mother turned pale at that. "Did I never tell you?" He mockingly asked. She simply shook her head, stunned silent. "Oh goody!" He exclaimed, his blank face twisting into one of joy. "It's actually a bit of a shame, you had planned it out so well." He looked to the occupants of the room. "Don't go anywhere, this one's a _real_ treat." They all stared back at him, fright in their eyes. "You know, it seems to me that a certain man may want to hear this on a more personal level." He stated, looking to the archway into the kitchen. "You can come out now, I know you're there, and now, so does _everyone_ else." He called, gleefully.

A tall man, with black hair, and blue eyes stepped from the shadows, wearing all white. A blue quincy cross adorning several spots on the outfit. "Just so you know, I'm not ashamed." He spoke simply, glaring at the witch before him.

"Thank you, that takes one thing off my chest." Chimon said. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" He asked, a little too excited.

"Thirteen years ago," He started, giving Chimon a chance to sit down. "I had finally awoken from the dream your mother put me in." Already, everyone's jaws were on the floor, except Chimon and his mother. "And I asked one simple question. 'Why?' She responded by trying to kill me. And so, I made her make a mistake, leaving, and leaving behind pendants for my children." He then looked to the witch again. "You were arrogant enough to let them keep those pendants. And that, shall be your downfall." He declared, smirking at the pure rage radiating off the woman.

Chimon feigned a gasp. "You don't mean?"

"But, I do." He confirmed, a malicious smile spreading across Chimon's face. "For the honor of the Fumihiro line, you, Danuja Chiharu, shall fight the most capable fighter of the line; Chimon Fumihiro, to the death." He looked to the others in the room. "And, if you would like, you may all observe the battle as it takes place." Everyone nodded vigorously.

"Then, allow me to set the stage." Chimon stated, swallowing the soul candy. "Sorry to bring you back out like this, but I assume you heard?" His gigai nodded, turning to the others in the room.

"Chimon gave me the name Gigi, it is a pleasure to meet you." She stated. It wasn't her that everyone was looking at though, but Chimon. The silver cross imbedded in his chest; being on top of the hole, was drawing their attention, in addition to the Zanpakuto. He turned, and opened a Garganta, shocking both his mother, and father, even more. Once everyone calmed, he waved them in. "Hueco Mundo awaits."

"Son," His father started. "You may only use your Quincy abilities in this fight, are you sure this is the place you wish to fight at?"

"She needs _some_ handicap."

"Very well." They were both smirking like only they got a joke that was just said; though no one could tell by looking at Chimon.

When they walked through the opening, Chimon took the lead, creating a giant bridge where he walked. Everyone was in awe at the spectacle, except his father, who's smirk just grew wider. Eventually, they reached the end of the region they were passing through, and they landed in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"I have just one question." Chimon began, drawing upon his bow. "Can I use this one?" The giant bow exploded from his hand, red arms, black ring, and blue arrows; shocking his companions one more time. His father chuckled, nodding his head in affirmation. Chimon's smirk grew wider, the edge of his mouth peaking over his mouth guard. The witch took a stance about 100 yards away, and drew her Zanpakuto, hoping to start out of his range.

His father brought his arm up to the sky, generating his own bow. "BEGIN!" He yelled, firing off a shot. The battle was… anticlimactic, it didn't even last a second. There she was, smirk in place, and scorch marks were Chimon used to be, leading to her. In a split second, Chimon had disappeared, and for another, they thought he had lost. Looking at more than just her face, they saw what was missing; which was everything below her neck, and Chimon had just been blown back by his own draw strength, and was now walking back to where they stood.

Chimon's smirk had left, but the life in his eyes, had returned; with extra. He was actually happy, for once in his life; of coarse the only reason he was able to be, was his psychopathic nature; after all, he had just slain the woman who had taught him practically everything he knew.

"I trust you're feeling better?" Gigi asked.

"Much, thank you." He bowed his head lightly. "And it seems Letal has finally calmed, as well." He commented, looking at his hand, and flexing his fingers. He looked the others in the eyes, for the first time since he arrived. "I understand if you no longer trust me, but this was for my peace of mind. I hope you don't hold it against me." He opened another Garganta, and brought them through, awaiting any response at all.

"Thank you." That was the last response that he expected, let alone from Ahmya.

"Your welcome." He said, glancing back.

"I will… consider your side of the story, before I decide for myself." Daichi commented.

"That is acceptable." Their father responded, gaining a small, sincere smile.

End Chapter V

Author's notes:

A bit of a shorter chapter today, despite all that happens. I hope you can forgive me, since I promised a few chapters out sooner than usual. I SORRY! Usually, I have no problem achieving 2,000 words, but when I'm working from scratch, it takes a bit longer, so about 1,500 words this time around. I want to add all 3 of these characters later in the story, but it's a bit of a debate of how for me, maybe you can decide. Regardless, I hope to continue entertaining you, despite the shit-show going hypersonic. Also, thinking about what I want to happen, I may end up flipping the rating to M down the line, I apologize if it comes to that.

Additional notes:

Seriously, everyone who's read this either hates it enough to not comment, or thinks it's not worthy of one; except for the one… congrats on being the first comment, Ladybug002.

Though I have no Idea what you found to be so funny, unless you commented on chapter 3… I can't find out… unfortunately.


	6. Chapter 6

Text key

" _Zanpakuto Speech_ "

" **Inner hollow speech** "

"Inner quincy speech"

Chapter VI

A second departure

Screaming…

Pain…

Rejection…

Betrayal…

Failure…

Fear…

That was all he knew in his dreams. Sorrow and loss dominating his mind. It increased its volume, getting ever closer… not allowing him to break the cycle. This was his mind at night. Swirling chaos of negative emotion. Nothing was alright, nothing was fine, nothing was happy, excited, playful, bright, or full of life. His stomach churned as more emotions invaded his collapsing mind.

Hatred…

Anger…

Bitterness…

Vengeance…

For what? Why were all these emotions seizing his mind as he death gripped what little neutrality was left, as nothing positive pierced the safety of his blanket… pity… for his friends, his family, his acquaintances, the soul reapers, quincy, hollows, and most of all…

Himself. He hated himself, feared himself, screamed at himself… he now knew… all these emotions were directed at himself. He now knew why people looked at him with that deep buried uncertainty, why they pitied him…

Why they _feared_ him.

Something new made itself known…

Something he had never seen before…

Something he desperately wanted, but was afraid of…

Amusement…

" ** _Wake up._** " Were the only words he heard, they started as a whisper, but were soon all he knew, as his dream faded…

 ** _I really should see a psychiatrist._** Chimon thought, as the world slowly formed around him. He was in a cold sweat. Again. It was getting worse, and he knew it. Dread hadn't shown its face that time, and vengeance was being unusually quiet, probably because of what happened the previous day, but now the others were far more vocal. **_Great, now I'm personifying them._** He chided himself. He got up, and looked in the mirror; noting the lack of hollow influence. After his morning routine, he came down stairs; to find a bit of a depressed atmosphere in the dining room, so as to not antagonize anyone, he ate in silence as the others talked.

After a few minutes, his father spoke to him directly. "Would you like to join Ywach, Chimon?" That question made him freeze, which made all attention turn to him. "Along with my own want for revenge, that is why I came here; to recruit you."

Chimon held his tongue for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons. At last, he sighed. "I don't see why not." He finally responded, getting a nod from his father.

"Then, we leave after breakfast; since you still need to return to your comrades."

Several hours passed as he introduced Chimon to the army of quincy, before confronting the king's chamber. "Remember son, Ywach is the most powerful quincy ever, and possibly more powerful than the soul king himself, do NOT anger him." Chimon simply raised an eyebrow, knowing that he wouldn't do so intentionally.

"Understood." He responded, turning to the giant doorway in front of them. His father hesitated for a moment, before opening the gates before them. Inside, was the hall Chimon remembered from his seizure, for lack of a better term. And at the end was a throne, one that seemed to loom over all present, and the Sternritter seemed only just below it. His presence made a noticeable few of them angry, and others intrigued. His father shuffled in place for a moment before the man in the throne dismissed him.

Chimon felt the need to kneel, but he fought it, in favor of a light bow. "I assume you are the rather… infamous Ywach." He said, making many in the room look to him either nervously, or infuriated. He sighed, frustrated at the reactions.

"Indeed, and you're the child I've heard so much about." The man in the throne returned. "One of only two known beings to have blood from all three major races." Those words shocked everyone in the room, and made Chimon raise an eyebrow.

"I guess there's no hiding it now." Chimon responded, taking out his soul candy. "I'm going to need you to not kill on sight; for your own sake." He clarified, looking to everyone in the room. They all nodded, clearly not expecting anything special. He just sighed, as he swallowed the pill, ejecting his spirit body, and leaving Gigi in his gigai. Several jaws hit the floor, and one, mighty chuckle rang through the hall.

"You are this powerful, and you haven't even activated your first release?" Ywach asked, jovially, as he stared at the practical god before him.

Chimon sighed, as he drew his Zanpakuto. "Wail into the rain, as your heart bleeds from your back, the one you cared for grips your spine, and laughs, not one second without pain, or sorrow. Feel your skin burn as your bones freeze. Your life sacrificed for sins you didn't commit, and your power taken by those you cared for. Take revenge, Chimei-tekina Kanashimi!"

"Most impressive boy." Ywach noted, as the Zanpakuto was released. It was a 5 Ft., black butcher knife, with a glowing blue blade, and teeth; and pale white hand guard; resembling a 3-leaf clover.

Chimon shook his head as he continued. "Avenge those you loved from those you loved, La Miseria Letal!" He shouted; his helm, and pointed fingers returning from when he was a hollow. "Let there be peace within those whom seek war, Nekrotisches Leiden!" He finished, his signature bow solidifying, resembling a giant modern compact bow, with 5 2 1/2 Ft. arms, and a stabilizing ring roughly in the middle, the arrows being spears with 3 feathers at the base. "Behold, you are the first to witness my true first release… until I get an Asauchi." He admitted, shocking all in attendance once again.

Once again, A hearty laugh echoed through the hall; shocking several Sternritter out of their stupor. "You must have bankai, if your first release is so easy." He cackled

"Well, yes, but for obvious reasons; I'm afraid I will not be showing off such a powerful technique." Chimon responded, bowing in apology. "For it seems, most of you can't even feel my reiastu sealed, let alone in shikai… or bankai. As such, I'm afraid I may accidentally cripple your forces by being in the same room while exuding such an enormous presence. And, should we become enemies at any point in time, I don't want you to know _everything_ about me." Ywach grinned maliciously at the realization. "Now then; shall we get down to business?" He asked, dissipating his bow, and sealing himself, and his Zanpakuto.

"What would you want in return for becoming one of my personal guard?" Ywach asked, getting more than a few raised eyebrows.

"I'll have to start with I will be allowed to leave at any time without repercussions." He stated, getting a nod to continue, and starting to pace back and forth. "I would need medical leave, and affiliation leave. Finished off with the guarantee of non-interference until plans exclusively state otherwise. In turn for the final term, I will be willing to act as a spy in the event you have no other options to gather intel."

"All terms are agreeable, I believe we have a contract." Ywach stated, grinning all the wider.

Chimon stood there for a moment, eyes narrowed; before sighing and kneeling. "As you wish, your majesty."

Author's notes:

Between Christmas, writer's block, and my sorry excuse for a lazy ass; I only got 1,200 words for this one… sorry? Anywho, I'm going to clarify Chimon's new station as a Sternritter, because I need to remember what it is.

He will be serving as Sternritter CG/Counter Gear. Counter for 'countering' any attack, and gear representing time. His Zanpakuto will be a physical until he gains an Asauchi, and boy do I have plans for that. His bow has 3 modes; mode 1 is sniper, extreme damage, yet slow recharge (Spears); mode 2 is speed, extreme recharge, yet low damage (toothpicks); and mode 3 is balanced, mid-range damage and recharge (Arrows).


End file.
